5 Best Friends Forever
by Whateveryouwantittobe
Summary: Has Officially Been Abandoned. If you want to adopt, message me.
1. Kindergarten

**Title**: no clue yet I need someone to give me ideas as to what it should be called.

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

**Pairings**: Kagome-Inuyasha, Sango-Miroku, Shippo- no one as of yet, Koga- None yet but I will get him someone later, Sessomaru-maybe Kagura.

**Summary**: 5 friends, all born on the same day. Their moms were, best friends and they were in the same delivery room. Friends since birth, soon find out something so secret….read story to find out what happens.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I dream about it. But I do own this plot so I sort of do own him in my own way.

**Warning**: There is a lot of OOCness so don't get angry with me and even though there young they act really mature. Also if you are reading this and you like/love Kikyo quit reading right now cause there will be major Kikyo bashing later on. There you've been warned now on with the story.

**P.S.**- This is my first Fanfic so I will except criticism but no flames.

Chapter One: Kindergarten 

"No! Mommy they aren't even here! I don't…. want ….to go!" sobbed Kagome.

"Honey, they're just not here yet. Now sweetie, please let go of mommy's leg. Hey look there's Inuyasha." pleaded Kagome's mother Yuri. ( A/N: I don't know her real name sorry)

"Huh. Where?!" asked Kagome whipping away her tears. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, Inuyasha had to flatten his ears the moment he walked into the room.

"Hey mom, dad, I think Kagome beat us here," whispered Inuyasha to his parents, while rubbing his sore ears. "Hey Kagome, I'm over here. Is Sango, Miroku, or Shippo here yet," asked Inuyasha

"No, I haven't seen them yet. So how is Sess um Sessomaru that's it." asked Kagome. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! **He** is fine. **He** just started the '3rd grade' and doesn't have any time for me now." said Inuyasha, getting angry.

"Awww! Inuyasha its ok. You don't need him anyway. Come here," said Kagome motioning him to come closer. "No! Kagome stop or I'll start . . . . . Aaaaa," said Inuyasha while Kagome started to scratch his head, in between the cute little doggy ears.

"Awww! Inuyasha it is just so cute the way you shake your leg, when she scratches your head like that," said a voice from behind them.

Kagome jumped, while Inuyasha whined, because she stopped. They turned around, and both said Sango!"

Both girls hugged and Inuyasha just went "feh" and said "girls."

"So Sango do you know where Miroku is?" asked Kagome "You know, I think I saw him just asking someone to" Sango was cut short by a loudb "SLAP!!" Miroku came by with a fresh and bright red handprint on his cheek.

"So Miroku, what does this make 8.…no 9 slaps this week?" asked Inuyasha holding back laughter. "Oh grow up Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku rubbing his sore face. "Hey where is Shippo?" asked Miroku, noticing he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Over here!" said someone they all knew and liked.

" SHIPPO!!!" shouted Sango and Kagome. " Oh Shippo did you get cuter or have we just not seen you in awhile." said Kagome.

" We haven't seen him in two weeks and he gets all the girls and never gets slapped how come?" whispered Miroku to Inuyasha. He replied, " because he is short and has a fluffy tail they can pet."

" Ok class! Settle down and pick a seat. Remember you can only have five to a table," said the teacher Mrs. McClurkin.

" Come on guys lets get this one up front," said Kagome

" Nope taken" said Inuyasha when Miroku tried to get the seat in between Sango and Kagome.

" Alright class what we're going to do is, one person at a time, you'll stand up and say your name, age, and something about yourself. Now lets start with table one," said the teacher.

" Hi! My name is Kagome. I'm 5 years old and I can shoot a bulls eye with a bow and arrow." Everyone clapped, then Sango stood up. " My name is Sango. I'm 5 years old, and my mommy is going to have a baby soon." Everyone clapped, and then it was Miroku's turn. " I'm Miroku, I am 5, and I like video games." a boy in the back went "same here." Now it was Inuyasha's turn, " Hi! My name is Inuyasha, and I am 5. And I am an Inu-Hanyou, half dog demon." A couple girls squealed and just started at his puppy ears. Next was Shippo, " I'm Shippo and I am 5 and I am a fox demon." Almost all the girls went Awww.

Miroku and Inuyasha went " oh woo hoo!" but very softly.

After everyone got up and had a turn the bell had run and their parents were there to take them home.


	2. Recess and Naptime

**Title**: 5 Best Friends Forever I would like to thank Loved Forever for giving me the idea.

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

**Pairings**: Kagome-Inuyasha, Sango-Miroku, Shippo- no one as of yet, Koga- None yet but I will get him someone later, Sessomaru-maybe Kagura.

**Summary**: 5 friends, all born on the same day. Their moms were, best friends and they were in the same delivery room. Friends since birth, soon find out something so secret….read story to find out what happens.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I dream about it. But I do own this plot so I sort of do own him in my own way.

**Warning**: There is a lot of OOCness so don't get angry with me and even though there young they act really mature. Also if you are reading this and you like/love Kikyo quit reading right now cause there will be major Kikyo bashing later on. There you've been warned now on with the story.

**P.S.**- This is my first Fanfic so I will except criticism but no flames.

Chapter Two: Recess and Nap time

--One month later--

"Hey Kagome, lets go on the slide!" said Shippo "No you little runt Kags is going on the jungle gym with me! Right Kags?" begged Inuyasha, while giving her the puppy dog eyes that she almost could never resist. "Well…." "Kagome would you like to join me on the swings?" asked Sango trying to save Kagome.

"Sure Sango. See you later boys." said Kagome.

--On the other side of the playground--

"Well hello there! Would you do me the honor of baring my kids when we get older?" asked Miroku to an inspecting girl. The girl said, "Huh! YOU PERVERT!!!" 'SLAP!!!' "Owwwwwwww!!! All you had to do was say no!" screamed Miroku.

Miroku started walking towards Inuyasha and Shippo hoping for some sympathy.

"Hahahahahahaha!" said Inuyasha and Shippo rolling on the floor laughing. Inuyasha said in between gasps for air, "Now…it…..is…..10 slaps…..in just one week!"

"Yeah….Miroku will you…..ever learn!" gasped Shippo.

"That is real nice you guys. I get hurt and your laughing. Real…sniff…nice……..whaaaaaa!" cried Miroku running for Mrs. McClurkin.

"Oh great. You know what's gonna happen not don't you." said Inuyasha to Shippo. "No, What?" asked Shippo Confused

"Inuyasha! Shippo! Come Here!…..Now, please tell me why you were laughing at poor young Miroku here?" asked Mrs. McClurkin.

"Because he did something that was funny." replied Inuyasha really bluntly.

"And what may I ask was so funny?" she asked now more annoyed.

"Why don't you ask Miroku he'll tell you all about it." said Shippo.

"Alright then, Miroku what happened," said the teacher now rounding on Miroku.

"They were laughing because this girl slapped me really hard." said Miroku making an I'm-hurt-so0you-can't-be-mad-at-me-look.

"Which girl slapped you, and why did she do it." the teacher asked.

"It was that girl and I don't know why she did it," replied Miroku pointing at the girl that did it.

"I'll be right back."

"You know what she's gonna do when that girl tells her what you asked right?" asked Inuyasha. "No." said Miroku and Shippo in together. "She's gonna tell your parents." Said Inuyasha matter of factly.

"So, they already know. They also think that I will just grow out of it, and they called it a……a…….a….what was that word……phase that's right they called it a phase." said Miroku rather nonchalantly.

"Miroku did you ask young Kihara to Bare your child?" asked the teacher bewildered.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. What is the problem with that?" asked Miroku.

"I am going to tell your parents and they can explain." said Mrs. McClurkin, now really concerned about Miroku and his habits.

--With Sango and Kagome--

"Thanks Sango I don't know what I would have done without you." said Kagome thanking Sango on their way to the swings.

"Kagome it was no problem, now lets go swing." said Sango.

While they were on the swings they noticed Miroku near a girl wearing I pretty pink dress. "Hey is that Miroku? What do you think he is doing?" asked Kagome.

"Yes that is Miroku and if you want to know that badly wait five seconds." replied Sango, and five seconds later there was a loud slap that echoed through the playground.

"Wow just like clockwork as my mommy says." Said Kagome while her and Sango started to giggle.

"Well what are you doing after school Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I don't know." replied Kagome.

"Oh cause I have to help my mommy since she will be having the baby in like I think m daddy said 7 ½ months." said Sango

"There is the whistle we better going if we don't want to miss nap time." Said Kagome stopping her swing slowly.

"Yeah your right."

--Inside the classroom--

Once the kids were settled in there seats Mrs. McClurkin said, "Alright class its nap-time so grab your mats and blankets and pick a spot."

Everyone rushed to the mat holders and choose their spots. Inuyasha choose his right next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, why are you so close?" asked Kagome trying to holding in her giggles. She kind of liked him close. "I don't know….um….because …um….just because!" said Inuyasha starting to blush. "Sorry. Its just I kind of don't mind," said Kagome getting embarrassed. "Oh. Ok then." said Inuyasha before he started to drift asleep, and he even put his arm around her.

A/N: There you go another chapter. Hope you like it.

Now if you wouldn't mind

CLICK THAT BLUEISH-PURPLEISH BUTTON!


	3. Birthdays

**Title**: 5 Best Friends Forever I would like to thank Loved Forever for giving me the idea.

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

**Pairings**: Kagome-Inuyasha, Sango-Miroku, Shippo- no one as of yet, Koga- None yet but I will get him someone later, Sessomaru-maybe Kagura.

**Summary**: 5 friends, all born on the same day. Their moms were, best friends and they were in the same delivery room. Friends since birth, soon find out something so secret….read story to find out what happens.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I dream about it. But I do own this plot so I sort of do own him in my own way.

**Warning**: There is a lot of OOCness so don't get angry with me and even though there young they act really mature. Also if you are reading this and you like/love Kikyo quit reading right now cause there will be major Kikyo bashing later on. There you've been warned now on with the story.

**P.S.**- This is my first Fanfic so I will except criticism but no flames.

Chapter Three: Birthdays

--Two months later--

"Ok. Now it is a new month and you know what that means. Birthdays!" said the teacher.

"Now you know the routine, raise your hand if your birthday is in December" asked Mrs. McClurkin.

The five friends all raised their hands, then said together, " December 9th!"

"Wow!" said Mrs. McClurkin. "Were your parents all best friends?"

They looked at each other and smiled while shaking their heads yes.

"Well now that explains it." said the teacher.

Suddenly the loud speaker came on, "Uh, Mrs. McClurkin we have a new student here and I was wondering if he could join your class?" asked the principal. "Sure we can fit them in. when will they be here?" replied the teacher. "In about ten minutes."

"Ok, do we have any openings at a table?" asked Mrs. McClurkin to the class.

"He can sit here Mrs. McClurkin!" said Kagome excitably. "No Kags! I don't want anyone new!" hissed Inuyasha

"Why thank you Kagome will you go grab an extra chair for the student?" said the teacher.

Just then a knock came on the door and in came the principal with the new boy. "Well, hello there, come in tell us your name, something about yourself, and your age." said Mrs. McClurkin

"My name is Koga. I am 5 years old, and I'm a wolf demon." replied Koga a little shy.

"Hello Koga. I am Mrs. McClurkin, and you can have a seat at table one." "Okay now where was I….. Oh yes, who has a birthday in December.

Everyone at table one raised their hand even Koga did. "Koga what day is your birthday?" asked the teacher.

"December 14th" said Koga ( A/N but you thought I was gonna put 9th after December didn't you. Ok back to the story )

"Oh ok! 6 Birthdays in one month Koga do you mind if we hold you birthday with the others here at school?" asked Mrs. McClurkin to Koga.

"No its ok." said Koga

BING……. BING ……….BING

"Oh look at that I lost track of the time. Ok everyone grab you backpacks and line up." said the teacher.

Everyone packed up and headed out the door, and to the front doors, to their parents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody! Sorry for the short chapter but it was all that I could come up with. I would like to thank everyone that reviews.

Now it's the end and if you could be so kind and, CLICK THAT BLUISH-PURPLISH BUTTON!!

Thank you and have a great day.

--- InuAngelPup


	4. Encounter

**Title**: no clue yet I need someone to give me ideas as to what it should be called.

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

**Pairings**: Kagome-Inuyasha, Sango-Miroku, Shippo- no one as of yet, Koga- None yet but I will get him someone later, Sessomaru-maybe Kagura.

**Summary**: 5 friends, all born on the same day. Their moms were, best friends and they were in the same delivery room. Friends since birth, soon find out something so secret….read story to find out what happens.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I dream about it. But I do own this plot so I sort of do own him in my own way.

**Warning**: There is a lot of OOCness so don't get angry with me and even though there young they act really mature. Also if you are reading this and you like/love Kikyo quit reading right now cause there will be major Kikyo bashing later on. There you've been warned now on with the story.

**P.S.**- This is my first Fanfic so I will except criticism but no flames.

Chapter Four: Encounters

"Hey Daddy, I am home from school!" yelled Kagome when she enter her house.

"Hey honey how was school?" asked her dad, coming in from the kitchen.

"It was so much fun we are having the December birthdays party soon and its is going to be so much fun we got a new student and he is cool and he has a birthday in December to isn't that so totally cool!!" Kagome said that all in one breath.

Kagome's dad just stood there dumbstruck at the fact that she said all that in one lung filled breath.

"Kagome sweetie, would you like to go to the grocery store with me, we have to get everything for the party this Friday?" asked Kagome's mom from upstairs.

"Sure mommy!!" replied Kagome, going to get ready to leave.

--somewhere downtown--

"Hey everyone I am home from school, did ya miss me?" yelled Koga as he walked in.

"Yo Koga how was _school?_" asked his uncle Ginta with so much distaste for the last word.

"I still don't know why you hate school so much Uncle Ginta it was ok," replied Koga looking at his Uncle like he was a weirdo.

"Koga you are going to the grocery store, because I don't trust you with your Uncle Ginta or Aunt Hakaku!" yelled Koga' mom from the other room.

"Uncle Ginta I have a question." said Koga with curiosity glistening in his eyes.

"Fire away Koga."

"Why does Auntie Hakaku have a boys name?" asked Koga with a look of pure innocence on his face. Ginta was struck dumb, he wasn't the right person to explain that to him, so he did the only thing he could do.

"Ask your mother."

"Ok I will ask her when we get back, Bye Uncle Ginta!" called Koga as he walked out with his mother.

(A/N)

OMG I am so so so so so sorry that I didn't update in a year but I was just so busy and things just kept coming up one after another with family things and then school and then I went on vacation but if you still care about my story you will so it with your reviews so if you still remember me please do me a favor and

CLICK THE BLUE/PURPLE BUTTON

p.s. I am so sorry that it is so short but my computer went totally gay and froze and lost over half of my story and this is all I could remember of if.

p.p.s. no offence to anyone that is gay it is just an expression of habit!


	5. Encounter Cont

**Pairings**: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku, Shippo/no one as of yet, Koga/None yet but I will get him someone later, Sessomaru-maybe Kagura.

**Summary**: 5 friends, all born on the same day. Their moms were, best friends and they were in the same delivery room. Friends since birth, soon find out something so secret….read story to find out what happens.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I dream about it. But I do own this plot so I sort of do own him in my own way.

**Warning**: There is a lot of OOCness so don't get angry with me and even though there young they act really mature. Also if you are reading this and you like/love Kikyo quit reading right now cause there will be major Kikyo bashing later on. There you've been warned now on with the story.

**P.S.**- This is my first Fanfic so I will except criticism but no flames.

Chapter Five: Encounters cont.

Kagome and her mother had been browsing the aisles of the local grocery store, when Kagome started to have this weird feeling like someone was entering the store. She looked up at her mom and asked, "Mommy I have a weird feeling?"

Her mom looks down at her and asks, "Well sweetie what does the feeling feel like?"

"I am not sure, its like I knew that someone had come into the store, and it feels kinda like when Inuyasha enters a room and I know it?" replied Kagome. Her mother looked at her with so much pride.

"Dear that is just your miko powers. You can sense when a demon or someone with demon blood enters a room, because of your miko powers." states Kagome's mom calmly.

"But mommy, I don't always sense it…" says Kagome. Her mother tell her, "That's because you are still young and are still developing your powers, the fact that you can sense anything shows that you are a lot more advanced then normal mikos." As her mother tells her all of this, Kagome notices that her mom kind of looks sad like she knows something that is going to happen but cant tell.

"Ok mommy, if you say so." replies Kagome as she looks over near the entrance to see who the demon is that entered.

When she looked over there she had seen the new student that started today. She looked back at her mommy and asked, "Mommy that is the new kid at school can we go say hi?"

"Sure sweetie," So they walked over to Koga and his mom.

"Hi Koga I don't know if you remember me but I am in your class." said Kagome walking up to Koga.

"Yeah I remember, Hi." replied Koga shyly.

"OMG! Is that really you?" said Koga's mom when she caught site of Kagome's mom.

"No way! OMG its been so long!" replied Kagome's mom. They then preceded to jump up and down in circles squealing. "Um….mommy what are you doing?" asked Kagome staring at her mom like she had grown two heads and a third leg.

"Kagome, this is one of my old friends from college, she had moved away a little after she had her son. OMG! Is that little Koga, oh you have grown up so much!" squealed Kagome's mom again as she kneeled in front of Koga looking him over.

"Oh I just remembered his birthday is not to far from Kagome's and the others, oh you remember them don't you right. Little Sango Miroku Inuyasha and Shippo?" exclaimed Kagome's mom.

"Oh I have missed you all so much, I still remember when Inuyasha and Koga would fuss at each other when the other would get near Kagome when they were only a few months old!" replied Koga's mom.

"OMG! Do you think Koga could have his birthday party with us, because its our turn to throw the party at our house this year?" asked Kagome's mom

"That would be wonderful!"

"Alright then its settled then heres my number call and we will talk it out them, ok." said Kagome's mom as she wrote down her number.

Meanwhile Koga and Kagome are just standing there watching their moms talk. "So I guess you are going to have your party with me and Sango Inuyasha Miroku and Shippo, that's going to be fun." said Kagome. "Yeah" Koga replied.

"Come on Kagome its time to check out," called Kagome's mom.

"Come on Koga," called Koga's mom as well.

"See ya at school Koga!" said Kagome as she walked over to her mom. "You to!" replied Koga.

A/N--OMG I know I haven't updated in forever but I try you know! So I wont make excuses, or anything. Now if you would please review cuz reviews make me smile and I don't smile often.

Ashlie


	6. Adopted

This story has officially been adopted by: I Stare At The Moon. She has graciously decided to take over and continue with my story. I am sorry for all who have waited so long for an update, but now hopefully you will get it.

Yours Truly,

Ashlie/Inu/ all those other names that I kept switching to :)


End file.
